Segunda oporunidad
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Ella se fue a una misión por que no aguantaba la decepción del hombre al que amaba. El después de ser el traidor más buscado regresa a su aldea va a una misión que cambiara su vida
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...**por lo que e leido esta pareja no es muy comun pero algo me inspiro a escribir esta historia espero les guste**

Segunda oportunidad

SasuMatsu Lemmon

Author: marturisabaku9

Ella se fue a una misión por que no aguantaba la decepción del hombre al que amaba.

El después de ser el traidor más buscado regresa a su aldea va a una misión que cambiara su vida

Lemmon.

Capítulo 1

Han pasado dos años desde que terminó la guerra ninja todo a regresado ala normalidad junto con la paz en todas las aldeas. En la aldea escondida de la arena se encuentra una joven ninja deprimida pero resignada a su desdicha en la torre del kansekage llevando unos papeles

Flash Back

-Matsuri ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaba Gaara

Gaara-sama sonrojada con la mirada en el suelo –Y...yo...q...quería decirle a...algo i...importante

Gaara- que es lo que tienes que decirme- extrañado por la actitud de su exalumna

Matsuri- Y...yo lo a...amo Gaara-sama –

Gaara se quedó observándola unos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos –lo siento Matsuri pero no puedo corresponderte mi deber es con la aldea y – no pudo terminar decirle pues ella salió corriendo hasta llegar al campo donde siempre entrenaba son su amado sensei cayendo de rodillas sintiéndose como una tonta –como pude pensar que me iba a corresponder-

Fin Flash Back

El kansekage estaba en la oficina con su hermano kankuro discutiendo sobre una misión muy importante como peligrosa en eso tocaron a la puerta –adelante- hablo pero estaba tan metidos en su plática que ni se fijaron quien había entrado seguían discutiendo a quien mandarían a esa misión –Yo iré- los dos voltearon al lugar donde oyeron la voz sorprendiéndose de quien era.

Gaara respondió saliendo de la sorpresa –No puedes ir es muy peligroso-

-No sensei- contesto ella viendo a su amado sensei y a kankuro al mismo tiempo –Yo como alumna del kansekage soy la más calificada para realizar esta misión aparte soy de las mejores ninjas de la aldea.

-Pero es muy peligroso- respondió Kankuro

-lo se pero es mi deber como ninja asía esta aldea déjeme ir kansekage-sama- contesto muy decidida

Él nunca la había visto tan decidida para ir a alguna misión antes pero (desde que el la rechazo se enfocó en las misiones y mejorar más como ninja para no estar mucho en la aldea) no le quedó otra opción pues era la indicada para realizarla.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la Hoja

Sasuke estaba sentado en su jardín meditando cuando apareció un ambu –que haces aquí me siguen vigilando- el ambu solo le dijo que la Hokage lo esperaba en su oficina y desapareció en el despacho de la Hokage –Tu misión consiste en recuperar unos pergaminos muy importantes que robaron unos ninjas renegados poderosos y entregarlos a los monjes del aire en su templo y esperar a que los sellen colaboraras con un ninja de la aldea de la arena.

En la oficina del kansekage se encontraban reunidos los hermanos Sabaku No dándole los detalles de la misión antes de salir Matsuri Temari le deseo suerte.

Kankuro antes de retirarse vio a Gaara de frente –Ojala no te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado-

Gaara -ella es la mejor ninja de la arena estará bien en la misión-

Kankuro - no me refiero a eso-

Gaara lo miro extrañado - entonces a que te refieres –

Kankuro - a elegir a la aldea sobre Matsuri-

Gaara – no tengo ningún interés sobre ella solo es mi exalumna –

Kankuro –entonces después no te arrepientas- y salió.

En el punto de reunión

Sasuke ya había llegado revisando en lugar cuando sintió una presencia acercándose activo su sharingan cuando aparecía entre las ramas una bella joven ninja con el emblema de la aldea de la arena comprendió que era su compañera de misión bajo del árbol cruzándose de brazos viéndola fijamente ella le sonríe sinceramente Sasuke se sorprende de que le sonría así ya que últimamente solo recibe desprecios y reproches pero no dejo de notar que esos ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza a pesar de eso irradian una gran calidez se acercó

Sasuke –tú eres alumna de Gaara o me equivoco-

Matsuri-yo era su alumna pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió amargamente

Sasuke –vámonos no quiero perder tiempo-

Matsuri –claro mientras más pronto mejor-

Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here... aqui la continuacion

Capitulo 2

Se dirigieron al punto donde se encontraban los ninjas renegados tardarían unos días en llegar a donde se encontraban iban lo más rápido que podían Sasuke iba bastante rápido le sorprendió ver que su compañera podía llevarle el paso – no eres tan lenta como pareces – ella sonrió –esto es gracia a escapar de la arena de Gaara-sama- pensó siguieron su camino tardaron solo dos días gracias a la velocidad que llevaban observaron al enemigo esperando el momento para atacarlos y recuperar los pergaminos Sasuke ataco directamente con su chidori directo a los ninjas que estaban afuera del escondite venciéndolos salieron los otros ninjas del escondite se complicaron un poco las cosas porque eran un más fuertes uno ataco a Sasuke con unos remolinos eléctricos logrando esquivarlos otro atacaba a Matsuri con bolas de energía la pelea continuo por largo rato a lo cual podían esquivar uno a uno los ataques Sasuke ya había vencido a dos y estaba peleando con el tercero.

Matsuri mientras tanto pelea con uno que tenía un jutsu de inmovilización lo cual le constaba poder atacarlo pues la tenía aprisionada por lo mismo el ninja se distrajo por una de las explosiones de la pelea de Sasuke aprovecho para atacarlo con unos clones de arena y así por fin vencerlo mientras en la otra pelea los dos ninjas se atacaban con más fuerza para destruirse uno al otro el ninja renegado lanzo un extraño jutsu parándose de repente mientras Sasuke lo veía sin comprender porque se detenía cuando de repente se levanta un muro de arena detrás de el una explosión lo desintegra el renegado se sorprende de lo que paso Sasuke aprovecha para atacarlo y terminar con el cuándo voltea Matsuri viene con los pergaminos en las manos.

Los dos ninjas van rumbo al templo para terminar su misión al llegar el atardecer acampan para pasar la noche ya que vienen cansados por la lucha que acaban de tener Sasuke revisa el lugar para cerciorarse que no hay enemigos cerca al regresar encuentra que Matsuri se quedó dormida junto a la fogata se sentó a un lado para dormir al voltear vio que se veía muy bonita dormida sintió una gran paz que ella le transmite -¿Qué bonita es? ¿Por qué tendrá esa mirada tan triste? Que estoy pensando apenas si la conozco mejor me voy a dormir-

Mientras en la torre del kansekage

-Kankuro crees que este bien Matsuri- preguntaba preocupada la rubia de cuatro coletas –confiemos en ella es fuerte logro resistir el entrenamiento de Gaara estará bien –contesto kankuro –lo que no entiendo es porque quiso esta misión-

Temari –está más que claro no- kankuro puso cara de no entender ella solo rodo los ojos –para no estar cerca de Gaara después que la rechazo ha tomado todas la misiones que ha podido para no estar junto a el solo espero que no piense morir en esta- contesto abatida kankuro solo la abrazo –hermano eres un idiota- pensó.

Rumbo al templo

Sasuke y Matsuri seguían su camino al templo al llegar la noche encontraron una cueva en la cual decidieron refugiarse –Sasuke porque aceptaste esta misión- no contesto ella siguió hablando –cuando termino la guerra está feliz medio año después decidí declararle mi amor a Gaara-sama pero me rechazó- se le salieron unas lágrimas Sasuke la miro de reojo –después de llorar hasta cansarme decidí que no sería una carga para el no volví a mencionar nada de mis sentimientos y enterrar este amor que sentía por eso tomo cada misión que me aleje de la aldea por días para que mi dolor sea menos cada día-

-Gaara es un tonto si yo tuviera un amor así no dejare que se alejara de mi ni un momento –le dijo mirándola de reojo ella sonrió se sonrojo le susurro –gracias Sasuke kun- el normalmente no le gusta que le hablen pero tuvo la sensación de que necesitaba sacar todo lo lleva en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta ya se había dormido –como puede ser tan tonto y despreciar el amor de una chica tan dulce como ella-.

Así pasaron dos días cuando por fin llegaron al templo entregaron los pergaminos a los monjes solo tenían que esperar a que pusieran los sellos y así regresar a su respectiva aldea Matsuri estaba contenta porque tardaría en regresar un poco más a Sasuke le daba lo mismo habían pasado un par de días en el templo casi acababan con su misión un monje se acercó a nuestra castaña –hay un rio muy bonito cerca de aquí podría recórrelo para que no se aburra- dio la vuelta y se fue se quedó pensando tal vez sería bueno recórrelo en la madrugada no podía dormir y decidió ir al rio cuando se metió a nadar estuvo largo rato nadando salió se quedó observando desde la orilla el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – escucho se sobresaltó y volteo inmediatamente

–Sasuke que haces aquí?-

-eso debería preguntártelo a ti-

-no tenía sueño y decidí conocer este lugar- susurro ella mirando al suelo

-es peligroso que andes a esta hora aquí- Sasuke la miraba fijamente –te pueden pasar cosas malas – Matsuri levanto la mirada la cara de Sasuke estaba a centímetros de ella –la beso- se separó de ella estaba muy sorprendida cuando le dijo –cosas como esa- se volteo y se fue con una sonrisa de lado Matsuri lo siguió todavía en shock llegaron al templo y se fue a dormir.

En la mañana ya encontraban en las afueras del templo puesta estaban seguros los pergaminos y terminaba su misión en ese lugar regresaron asía el donde había sido su punto de encuentro cuando llegaron Matsuri hizo una reverencia para agradecerle por ser su compañero de misión cuando se iba fue detenida por el brazo de el acercándola a su cuerpo uniendo sus labios besándose tiernamente –Me gustas – susurrándole al oído sintiendo su respiración tan cerca le erizo la piel - dame una oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado en una semana te llegara una carta de mi parte después de eso me darás tu respuesta – sin decir más desapareció.

Matsuri llego muy contrariada no podía creer que alguien le pidiera eso que tanto deseo darle a Gaara y el no quiso.

Fue directamente a entregar su reporte de la misión a la torre del kansekage lo dejo en el escritorio ya que él no estaba porque tenía una reunión con el consejo y se fue a su casa a bañar y a dormir a la mañana siguiente en la oficina del kansekage kankuro Temari y Gaara revisaban los documentos que le habían dado los del consejo todos voltearon cuando entro a la oficina una castaña saludando y entregando unos documentos la rubia se levantó abrazándola feliz de que hubiera regresado con bien –Temari no te preocupes me fue muy bien en la misión- le dijo con una gran sonrisa – bueno me retiro tienen asuntos que tratar – salió de a oficina Temari volteo a ver a Gaara y kankuro –tiene tiempo que no la veía sonreír así que le habrá pasado se ve muy contenta kankuro la miro extrañado –como que muy contenta- Temari movió la cabeza – no viste sus ojos brillaban no estaban tristes- Gaara sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho –no sabía que había regresado ella siempre después de cualquier misión lo esperaba para entregarle su informe pero esta vez no porque– pensó.

hasta aqui el capitulo espero susucomentarios

y oja les guste besos


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...ahora si empieza lo bueno espero no tardarme con la continuacion

capitulo 3

Los hermanos Sabaku No estaban muy intrigados porque desde su regresó esta inusualmente feliz los tres se habían dado cuenta que estaba muy al pendiente de la correspondencia se preguntaban ¿Por qué? Se cumplía la semana de su regreso Matsuri estaba acomodando unos papeles cuando llego un alcon frente a ella llevándole una carta –de Sasuke – la tomo le temblaban las manos sentía como si la carta fuera a desaparecer pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por lo que diría kankuro paso a su lado la saludo pero ella ni cuenta se dio por estar mirando la carta.

Kankuro iba rumbo a su oficina cuando se encontró a Temari le platico lo que paso con Matsuri –una carta- dijo Temari kankuro asintió en la oficina de Gaara kankuro se estiro después de terminar con su papeleo –de quien sera la carta – susurro –que carta – pregunto Gaara –la carta que recibió Matsuri esta mañana ¿Quién podría enviársela?- contesto un tanto intrigada Gaara observo a sus hermanos muy interesados por la carta a la que no le dio importancia y siguió con sus asuntos.

Matsuri en su casa se acomodó en el sillón dispuesta abrir la carta

_ Matsuri _

_ Sé que no soy la mejor persona que existe pero _

_ Quiero que esos ojos recuperen ese brillo que no_

_ Debieron perder y que tu corazón vuela a latir _

_ Lleno de alegría _

_ Todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad de_

_ Tener una vida mejor._

_ Sasuke._

_ P.D. espero tu respuesta_

Tal vez no fueron las palabras más románticas pero para Matsuri fue lo más hermoso.

Antes de llegar a realizar sus actividades se dirigió a enviar la carta con la respuesta pasaron los día y cada semana recibía una carta dos meses después Gaara le pidió a Matsuri que llevara unos documentos importantes ala aldea de la hoja pregunto porque Temari no los llevaba ya que ella es la embajadora de suna porque ella había salido a una misión muy importante el dia anterior y tardaría dos semanas en regresar y los documentos son urgentes de entregar se preparo para salir lo más pronto posible.

En la torre del Hokage

En el despacho de Tsunade se encontraba Sasuke al cual le informo que el seria el que recibiera a la embajadora de la aldea de la arena –ese es trabajo de Shikamaru-contesto Sasuke –él se encuentra en una misión con Naruto así que tendrás que hospedarla en tu casa- contesto Tsunade -¿Qué? ¿Porque en mi casa?-replico el -¿Por qué no hay alojamiento no se te olvide que en estos días se realizara el festival anual de la aldea? Así que tendrás que hospedarla quedo claro- con una mirada severa finalizo él no le quedo más que aceptar.

En la entrada de la aldea Sasuke llego temprano aunque estaba molesto por que según el recibiría ala altanera de Temari pero eso no quería decir que sería descortés haciéndola esperar una hora después Matsuri iba entrando a la aldea buscando a quien ella creía que sería su guía (Shikamaru) pero no lo veía y se imaginó que estaba durmiendo –tú no eres Temari- oyó a su espalda – y tú no eres Shikamaru – camino delante de ella hizo una seña para que lo siguiera la condujo a la oficina de Tsunade le entrego los documentos que le enviaba el kansekage.

Tsunade le informo a Matsuri que se quedaría en la casa de Sasuke por lo del festival se disculpó cosa que hizo que le se sonrojara aunque trato de disimularlo pero no paso desapercibido para el peli negro se retiraron de la oficina cuando salieron Matsuri preguntó qué harían Sasuke hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera caminaron hasta llegar al mansión uchiha le mostro cuál sería su habitación la dejo para que se instalara se bañó se puso su pijama se recostó y se quedó bien dormida por el cansancio del viaje.

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara lo cual la fue despertando se cambió recorrió el pasillo llegando al comedor noto que el desayuno estaba servido desayuno recogió la mesa y lavo los trastes comenzó a recorrer la casa hasta que llego al jardín donde estaba meditando Sasuke se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido pero ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia sin abrir los ojos – al fin te levantaste – lo siento estaba muy cansada – se disculpó Matsuri –lo sé – dijo Sasuke se disponía a retirarse Matsuri cuando la jalo de la mano haciéndola caer es su regazo puso sus manos en sus mejillas le dio un tierno beso apenas se separó –te extrañe – ella sonrió –también yo- se volvieron a besar más apasionadamente se separaron por falta de aire –vamos a que recorras la aldea ya que hay un festival- caminaron por la aldea ella hablaba y el solo la escuchaba contestando con sus clásico –tsk y hmp-

Regresaron al anochecer mientras Sasuke se bañaba Matsuri estaba en el jardín disfrutando la bella y fresca noche ya que en suna el calor es más fuerte por eso sentía delicioso el clima estaba tan distraída con la noche que ni cuenta se dio de cierto peli negro que la observaba desde la puerta –Matsuri te vas a quedar viendo el cielo toda la noche- ella negó con la cabeza cuando volteo para verlo se sonrojo al verlo con pantalón y el torso desnudo secándose el cabello se veía muy sexy el sonrió al ver su reacción ella se metió corriendo a su habitación se bañó se puso su pijama fue a la cocina a servir la comida que trajeron del festival cenaron recogió la mesa y lavo los trastes –no tienes por qué hacer eso eres una invitada- comento él ella lo volteo a ver –lo sé pero así no me siento como una intrusa- se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo –tú no eres una intrusa eres la mujer que deseo-

Besándola apasionadme se separaron por falta de aire la volvió a besar la llevo a su habitación sin dejar de besarla la recostó en la cama besando su cuello haciéndola estremecer recorriendo con sus manos desde la espalda asía su cintura quitándole la parte de arriba de la pijama ya que le estorbaba para besar esos pechos que deseaba acariciándolos besándolos haciendo que Matsuri gimiera al sentir como la boca de Sasuke recorría sus pechos ella acariciaba su espalda y su torso con sus manos y arañaba su espalda cosa que a él le gustaba sentí como se estremecía cada vez que la besaba o acariciaba –sa...Sasuke –

Al oír es su entrepierna comenzó a hincharse más cuando Matsuri empujo a Sasuke para quedar sobre el besando su cuello y torso bajando hasta su pantalón quitándoselo y después el bóxer avariciando su miembro no podía creer el placer que sentía comenzaba a nublarse su razón cuando tomo a Matsuri de la cintura dejándola debajo de el besándola recorriendo su boca con la lengua siguiendo por su cuello al llegar a su busto donde comenzó a besarlo con sus manos recorría sus piernas tocando su intimidad haciéndola gemir cuando estaba bastante húmeda separo sus piernas y comenzó a introducir su miembro poco a poco soltó un grito de dolor se le salieron unas lágrimas que el seco con sus manos –no fue mi intención pero pronto no te dolera- susurro se detuvo en lo que se acostumbraba a el volvió a embestirla poco a poco hasta que el dolor desapareció dando paso al placer que los sentían en ese momento llegando al clímax los dos se recostó a su lado quedando dormidos uno junto al otro.

Sasuke estaba despertando cuando un olor a jazmín llegaba a su nariz abrió los ojos frente a el Matsuri dormida acaricio su cabello acariciando sus mejillas besando sus labios rojos comenzó a despertarse –buenos días- Sasuke jalo la sabana y la acorralo con su cuerpo entre la cama y el –Matsuri quiero más de ti- se puso como tomate él sonrió la volvió hacer suya porque solo era suya.

Antes de salir de la mansión uchiha la tomo de la mano abrazándola susurrándole al oído –quiero estar contigo siempre- ella le dio un tierno beso –Quieres casarte con migo- Matsuri lo veía sorprendida estaba en shock el la soltó como no le contestaba a lo que ella reacciono abrazándolo –Si quiero casarme contigo-

Ya en la torre del Hokage Tsunade le entrego unos documentos para el kansekage a lo cual Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla Tsunade lo miro extrañada diciendo –cuál es tu interés en ir no me digas que te vas a desafiar a la aldea de la arena-el frunció el ceño a lo que Matsuri contesto – Tsunade-sama no es nada de eso lo... que pasa es que él es m...mi n...novio- a lo que la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe tirando su silla se acercó a la castaña poniéndole la mano en la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre volteando a ver al peli negro – eso es cierto- a lo que el asintió la rubia se fue asentar viéndolos fijamente –lo siento Sasuke pero acaba de llegar un llamado urgente de la aldea de la nieve y necesito que salgas ahora mismo el frunció el ceño una mano le toco el hombro –no te preocupes yo entiendo pero nos veremos después ¿no?- el pelinegro puso sus manos en la cintura se acercó –por su puesto nadie lo impedirá- salieron de la oficina Tsunade se quedó pensando –quien lo diría Sasuke enamorado eso cambia las cosas – sonrió.

hasta aqui el terce capitulo espero no tardar mucho el siguiente es el final espero sus comentarios


End file.
